


Two Black Cadillacs

by childofthemuses



Series: Something In The Water [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Smut, Police Officer Lance (Voltron), Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, brat keith, just kidding, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Lance is stuck working.Just his luck.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Something In The Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, it's been a while.  
> How's it going everybody?  
> I know it's been a long time - but I figured I couldn't let Valentine's day go buy without adding some smut to the pyre.  
> This is set after Lance and Keith have been dating for a while (woo!).  
> Also - this is an established relationship, with safe words and consent and all that good stuff!
> 
> Title after Carrie Underwood's 'Two Black Cadillacs' - it adds nothing to the plot, I just friggin love this song and listened to it on repeat while writing.

What a way to spend Valentine’s day.

And not just any Valentine’s day. Oh no, it just _had_ to be his first Valentine’s day with Keith Kogane. Keith Kogane who, decidedly, was completely and utterly against the very idea.

It had taken Lance weeks of not so subtle hints before Keith would even approach the idea of doing something, just the two of them. Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes as Lance betrayed the hopeless romantic he truly was, gushing with wistful eyes as he listed off activities the two of them could do to spend the time together.

**We could go on a hike, have a picnic!**

_Mmhh, dripping in sweat on top of a freezing hill in the middle of February. Sounds great._

**Take a cooking class!**

_You already know how to cook. And I already know that I don’t want to learn._

**How about pottery?**

_You after a Ghost moment? Let me cut to the chase: we get covered in wet clay and then whatever we make explodes in the kiln._

Lance had huffed and hammed it up, never giving in as his list of suggestions only seemed to grow the more Keith turned him down. But Lance liked a challenge: after all, would he even be dating Keith if he didn’t?

Hell, even getting Keith to _this_ point had been an uphill struggle. Don’t get him wrong, Lance loved the fooling around, especially since Keith seemed just as perverted as he was when it came to the bedroom (or outwidth). But the only thing that could make filthy sex even better was sweet cuddles and cuddles afterwards, Keith pliant and soft in a way the outside world was never allowed to see. Lance loved it, to see him so relaxed and sweet in his arms, cheeks still flushed and humming happily as Lance kissed at his neck.

It took a lot of work, convincing Keith that he wanted more than degrading sex in public, to give up the game he liked to play so much. But Lance was anything if not persistent, his approach to Keith like that of a skittish animal. Patience, kindness, and a good hard fucking that he wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else.

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like approaching a skittish animal…

So eventually Keith had agreed to a date beyond just sex. And then he had stayed for breakfast, to lunch, to dinner. Met some of Lance’s friends. And when he found that Lance had bought him a toothbrush specially to keep at his place, he had almost looked thankful.

Those walls were still up - Keith was careful – but Lance had taken the time to learn exactly how to hop over them. And while Keith may complain and tell Lance off for making him go soft, he could see that spark of fondness in his eyes as Lance carried out his latest ridiculous stunt.

The look in his eyes, the curling smile on his lips, is enough for Lance’s heart to swell in his chest, sighing out happily at the thought. His breath fogged as it hit the frigid air and he frowned, pulled from his memories to his cold reality, and he turned the key to crank the heat up.

Where was he…

Oh yeah – so, Valentine’s day. Definitely not Keith’s sort of thing, but it was Lance’s, and he wanted to do something. So he pestered, and he pushed, and eventually suggested an idea that had Keith’s eyes sparking in interest.

_Paintball?_

**Mmhh-hmm,** Lance had hummed, knowing from that look that he was close to ensnaring his prey. **Late night, just the two of us. Loser’s buying drinks for the rest of the night.**

_Just the two of us?_ Keith’s eyebrow quirked. _Are you trying to appeal to my competitive side, McClain?_

**Is it working, Kogane?**

Keith had pondered for a moment, questioning himself heavily over whether he was willing to give in to Lance’s schemes of romanticism. _And the prize is just a round of drinks?_

**You got a better idea?**

Apparently, Keith did. _Winner gets control of the other for an entire evening._

**Control?**

Keith had stepped up close, making his intentions clear as he tugged at Lance’s shirt and bringing his face close. _Control,_ he grinned, sharp points of his canines showing.

Lance felt his smirk grow. **And how does that differ from our usual set up?**

At this, Keith leans forward so his breath tickles his ear, whispering in sultry tones, _I’ll think of something extra special for you._

Lance’s scowl only deepens as he feels his dick twitch in his trousers at the memory, and he drags himself away from that line of thinking lest he get too…distracted.

But instead of pelting Keith with paintballs and winning their bet, Lance was stuck in his cruiser watching an empty stretch of road on the edge of town.

He grumbled under his breath, shifting to try and get some heat back into his toes. No, instead of enjoying Valentine’s how he was supposed to, he was stuck at work, his captain having switched the rota around with little to no warning and telling Lance he was to be on duty Sunday evening. And his assignment? To sit freezing his ass off and making sure no one was speeding.

He glared at the radar gun mounted next to him as though it were it’s fault he was stuck here. He didn’t even have any company to help ease his boredom. No, because instead of being a stickler to the rules, he had practically ordered Hunk to have dinner with Shay since he had spent the past few weeks designing a menu for the two of them to enjoy. He hated himself for it, but he would rather one of them enjoy their Valentine’s than both stuck together looking for youths that were out cruising trying to show off.

Eurgh – youths? He was getting old.

The time crawls by agonisingly slowly as Lance tries his best not to watch the clock. There are a few cars that go by, but they’re well within the local limits: it’s not exactly a large town, likely someone had spotted him sitting here and had put a warning message out on Facebook. After all, no one wants to be pulled over on Valentine’s day.

But the very least the universe could do was throw him an obnoxious 18 year old for him to ridicule and take down a few pegs – was that too much to ask?

He takes his phone out, shooting a quick ‘ **Whatcha doing?** ’ message to Keith before opening up Candy Crush and absentmindedly swiping to connect the colours. The game aggravated him to no end, especially when he couldn’t seem to get past levels, but at least it was a semi-entertaining way to pass the time.

His phone buzzes as he receives a message, and he jumps to open it. _‘Just about to go out – having fun?’_

Lance huffs out a laugh. **‘Oodles. Where are you off to?’**

_‘Looking for some fun since my_ **_boyfriend_ ** _has to work.’_

**‘On Valentine’s day? Dude sounds like a tool – you could do better.’**

_‘You offering?’_

Lance snorts at that, his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. ‘ **Don’t think you could handle it, baby.’**

_‘Oh I think I could handle you just fine.’_

Lance is in the middle of tapping out his reply when Keith’s next message comes through, stilling his fingers. _‘I better run – catch you in a bit x’_

Lance sighs in disappointment, wishing Keith had the time to keep messaging and keep him entertained. He had almost hoped that their teasing messages would turn into something a little more risqué, already absentmindedly reaching down to palm himself through his trousers – just to take the edge off.

It’s almost worse now, the agonising silence, since he let his horniness rear his head. His trousers feel too tight, too coarse as he rubs himself through the fabric, and there’s not enough air in the car for the deep breaths he needs to calm himself down. Lance and his over-active imagination – it had gotten him in trouble too many times before, and he did his best to keep his hand at his side and _not_ rub one out in the cruiser that he and Hunk have to share together-

He doesn’t know if it’s a godsend or a sick joke when he hears the powerful rev of an engine down the road, before something is speeding past him and his radar gun is lighting up. Having to ignore his semi-hard dick for now he puts the cruiser into gear and turns his siren on, ready to give chase to the idiot who picked the wrong day to be speeding.

Despite the speed the car had been travelling, Lance manages to catch up easily, the ‘chase’ barely lasting 20 seconds before the familiar black car ahead signals to pull over into a dark layby. Lance parks up behind him, considering his next move before clearing his throat and exiting his car.

He taps against the glass, shining his light directly in the perpetrator’s face to keep himself hidden in shadow. The glass rolls down and dark eyes blink up at him, trying not to squint in the brightness.

“Is there a problem, officer?” The voice is smooth, sultry, paired with a rye smile.

Lance swallows around the lump in his throat, sticking to the script he’s followed for years. “License and registration.”

The documents are passed over quickly and without complaint, as though sitting out and waiting for Lance to ask for them. Dark hair falls over those dark eyes, and sharp canines glint in the torch light.

Lance pretends to skim over the documents in his hand, not bothering to read them since he already knows most of the details by now.

“Are you aware how fast you were going, Mr Kogane?” He asks, trying to keep his voice stern as Keith smirks up at him.

“I like it fast, Officer.”

Lance grunts. “Step out of the car, please.”

Keith does as he’s asked, stepping out in high boots and short shorts, a loose crop top hanging off of his shoulders and black fishnets on his legs. Lance’s mouth goes dry at the sight as Keith lazily leans against his car door, crossing his arms across his front.

“Am I in trouble, Officer McClain?”

Lance’s head is buzzing, trying to remain screwed on tight to keep playing his part. “60 miles per hour in a 30 zone – sound like trouble to you?” He licks his lips as Keith takes a step towards him, his hair tied back to show off a pale neck that would look so good with a set of teeth marks-

Lance snatches Keith’s hand as he reaches out to grip his shirt, Lance holding firm and pulling him into his space. Keith blinks owlishly up at him with mock innocence, “What happens now, Officer?”

“I think you need taught a lesson.”

“Oh please, no,” Keith begs dramatically. “I can’t lose my license, sir. Please – there has to be something I could do!”

Lance’s grip loosens just so for Keith to weasel out his grip and slip down to his knees, looking up at Lance as he pleads with him, “Please sir – I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Lance grunts, a sick smile coming to his face as he palms himself. The coarseness of his trousers has turned into a delightful friction, the night air cool and fresh as Keith stares at him with that fake innocence. Standing over him, Lance grins as he undoes his belt buckle and unzips his trousers. He really should be worried about someone coming by and seeing the pair of them, but it’s late on a Sunday so he can just hope they won’t be disturbed.

His breath catches as he pulls his dick out from his boxers, stroking it to full hardness as Keith watches. Lance leans forward gently, wiping is weeping cock head over Keith’s waiting lips, smearing precome, slapping his cheek a couple of times and making him gasp.

“Well,” Lance orders, releasing his hold on his dick to wrap fingers into Keith’s dark hair. “You had better get started.”

Like a good little plaything Keith opens his mouth and tries to swallow Lance down, choking slightly on the length and bringing tears to his eyes. Lance just presses onwards into Keith’s throat, knowing how Keith likes the pain. He pistons in and out of Keith’s mouth with muted grunts, his dick soaked with saliva that begins to pool at the corner’s of Keith’s lips and drip down his chin. He isn’t gentle as he fucks Keith’s waiting throat, determined to make as much of a mess of him as possible.

“What a cheap fucking whore,” Lance laughs cruelly, purposefully grinding his dick into Keith’s throat to make him squirm and gag. But with Lance’s grip in his hair, there’s nothing he can do but sit and take it, waiting for Lance to allow him to catch his breath. “Willing to suck a police officer’s dick just to avoid a ticket? Pathetic.”

Keith squirms under the cruel words, legs rubbing together. Lance pauses, lifting a foot to press it against Keith’s crotch and make him moan around the length on his tongue.

“You’re even getting off on this?” Lance ridicules, grinding his foot in harder to leave Keith whimpering. “Bet you do it on purpose: drive around too fast in the hopes someone pulls you over so you can whore yourself out.”

Keith groans, his head bobbing on Lance’s cock as best he could as Lance continues to tease him through his shorts.

“Look at you,” Lance smirks. “I bet you wouldn’t even stop if a car came along.”

Keith is moving, the grip in his hair growing lax while Lance lets him take over and fuck his throat on his cock.

“You like that idea, hmm?” Lance says, stroking fingertips down Keith’s cheekbone. “How about I get my radio, send a message down to the station. I’m sure the boys would love to use you – you could put on a good show for us.”

Keith is whimpering every time he draws far enough back to draw breath, hands gripping at Lance’s thighs to help pull him back onto that cock, spit dripping from his chin and eyes glassy.

“Or maybe I’ll keep you for myself,” Lance grins, thrusting suddenly to throw off Keith’s rhythm and have him choke around his cock. “How badly do you need to keep your license, hmm? Perhaps I’ll turn you into my personal little fuck toy so I keep your secret.”

Lance’s words are taking on a breathlessness as he feels himself drawing close: Keith is sucking his cock down like its water in the desert, and he can’t stop his hips canting forwards to seek out delicious warm friction.

“That’s it, baby. Keep going,” Lance breathes, his grip tightening back up so he can fuck Keith’s mouth with purpose. Keith grunts, but sits perfectly while Lance uses him, moaning around his cock as he tastes precome coating his tongue, eyes fluttering shut.

With a groan Lance’s orgasm hits him, his grip tight enough to rip some hair out as he comes in Keith’s throat. His hips stutter and his cock pops out of Keith’s mouth, come hitting his cheek, his lips, and turning him into a filthy masterpiece.

Keith’s little pink tongue licks at his lips, reaching what cum he could, while Lance catches his breath. He looks down at Keith, sated for the minute but certain that he doesn’t want the fun to stop here-

“Get up,” Lance tells him, tucking his cock away and tightening his belt. Keith does as he’s told, going to wipe his face where cum remains but Lance snatches his wrist and spins him around, pushing Keith down so his chest lies flush with the bonnet of his car.

“Trying to bribe an officer with sexual acts?” Lance whispers dangerously in his ear, his crotch slotted flush with Keith’s pert ass. Keith is still below him, breathless from how Lance had manhandled him into this position. “My my, we _are_ naughty aren’t we?”

“I-I thought-”

“I know what you thought,” Lance tells him, feeling him shiver beneath him. “But it didn’t work, little slut.”

With rough hands Lance pulls both of Keith’s wrists to the small of his back, taking his cuffs out and securing them none too gingerly. Keith’s face is pressed into his bonnet, his cheek smearing Lance’s cum while he looks back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re in a lot of trouble, little slut,” Lance tells him, stepping back and placing a firm hand between Keith’s shoulder blades when he tries to stand. None too gently Keith is forced back down onto the bonnet, bent double while Lance kicks at his ankles for him to widen his legs and display himself properly.

“I guess I should take you in,” Lance sighs, enjoying the view immensely, reaching out to run a hand up one of Keith’s thighs before pulling at a black thread of his tights and snapping it against his sensitive flesh. Keith gasps at the sting, but otherwise doesn’t react.

With Keith bent double, Lance begins a lazy frisk, starting at the base of his legs and slowly working his way up. He pulls and twists at the tights, enjoying the ripple of flesh when he snaps them particularly nastily. His hands inch upwards, dipping between Keith’s thighs and feeling him tremble while he fights to keep his legs held wide. And then onto Keith’s ass, Lance’s hands each taking a cheek and squeezing, sighing with the supple flesh beneath his fingers. Keith squirms at the touch and Lance stills him with a sharp slap to a cheek before continuing his slow groping, working the cheeks beneath his hands.

He reaches around with one hand and presses over where Keith’s dick is confined to his tight shorts, rubbing up and down the length and making his boyfriend gasp prettily. The other hand creeps forwards, only to still when his fingers brush over something in his pocket. Lance’s eyebrow raises, “What’s this?”

Keith breathes deeply as Lance fishes it out of his pocket and his hands leave him for the moment. From the looks of it it’s a simple remote: an on off switch, and an arrow pointing up and one pointing down. It doesn’t take long for Lance to get with the program, and he experiments by pressing the ‘on’ button.

Keith instantly reacts, gasping loudly so his breath fogs the metal of the bonnet, his legs trying to snap closed. Only Lance is too quick, his knee shooting out to block Keith’s thighs, one hand pressing into his back to keep him bent over.

Lance presses the ‘up’ control and can’t contain his sick grin as Keith moans, his body shaking beneath Lance as a faint buzzing can suddenly be heard. Up another couple of notches and Keith cries out, eyes screwing shut. With his free hand Lance undoes the button to Keith’s shorts, popping them open so he can slide the waistband down to rest beneath Keith’s ass.

Lance licks his lips at what he sees: the top of the fishnets sits snuggly at Keith’s waist, the black pattern criss-crossing up over his pale ass cheeks. And the best part: he wears nothing beneath them.

In lieu of underwear, Keith stands exposed for Lance’s viewing pleasure, the only barrier from bare flesh being that of the fishnets. Pressing the ‘up’ button again and leaving Keith to squirm Lance investigates, tearing through the fishnets like an animal so he can reach between Keith’s cheeks.

His fingers first feel the slickness of lube before he hits something hard and vibrating against Keith’s hole. He increases the level again and feels the plug buzz ever harder, Keith’s hips stuttering and ass clenching down on it. Lance grips the base and pulls slowly, letting the ring of muscle stretch to the plug’s widest point and listening to Keith gasp before pushing it back in. He does this a couple of times, testing the stretch and listening to Keith’s breathless panting from above.

“Concealing a weapon back here?” Lance whistles low, turning the plug down to make sure Keith is listening to him. “That’s a major violation. I’m definitely going to need to take you in.”

“L-Lance-” Keith pants, but Lance just hauls him up by his handcuffed wrists.

“That’s Officer McClain to you,” He tells him sternly, spanking his ass sharply before turning Keith so he can see his face.

His boyfriend’s face is flushed a deep red, his lower lip swollen from teeth that have been nibbling on it. His legs shake beneath his weight, the plug still buzzing away against his rim, and Lance keeps a firm hold to keep him upright as he pulls him forward.

“Where are you taking me, O-Officer?” Keith says, struggling to walk as his shorts slide down the rest of the way to tangle at his ankles. From here Lance can’t help but see Keith’s cock, swollen and straining against the confining threads of the fishnets. It’s leaking precome all over Keith’s front, and Lance can’t stop himself from pulling the threads so that they snap back against such sensitive flesh.

Keith hisses in a deep breath, tears springing to his eyes from the cruel stimulation.

“Maybe the station,” Lance says threateningly. “Leave you cuffed and exposed for all to see and ridicule. Let your cellmates play with that pretty little plug in your ass for their own amusement. Would serve you right.”

Lance doesn’t miss that shiver that passes down Keith’s spine, Lance opening the back of his cruiser and pushing Keith into the seat. He closes the door, walking over to Keith’s car to remove the keys from the engine and lock the car, pocketing the keys and returning to the driver’s side of his cruiser.

Keith squirms in the back as he meet’s Lance’s gaze via the rearview mirror, that deep flush spreading down his neck now below his crop top. God Lance wants to rip that top off, just to see where that flush goes-

“Plea-”

To silence his new passenger Lance turns the plug back up, watching in the mirror as Keith loses his words and shivers violently, eyes wide and breaths gasping. Lance smirks, turning the ignition and pulling out of the layby, Keith kept separate from him by metal mesh running behind the driver’s seats.

He drives slowly, playing with the remote at he does to watch Keith squirm and listen to his gasps and muttering pleas, turning it down low to lull Keith into a false sense of security before whacking it back up high. He drives through town, on the well worn path they both know leads directly to the police station.

“The boys love a good whore,” Lance tells him in an almost conversational tone, turning that blasted plug up ever further. Damn, how high does this thing go? “The girls too, of course. I for one know how much Allura loves to teach rule-breaking brats some manners. Maybe I’ll leave her to _interrogate_ you – we can all watch from the other side of the two-way mirror, front row seats to the mess she’d make of you.

“Please-” Keith groans.

“Please, what?” Lance taunts.

“D-don’t take me inside ,” Keith begs. He gulps uneasily as Lance signals to park up, right at the steps to the station. Keith licks at his lips, wide eyes trained on Lance.

“Aw, shy all of a sudden?” Lance says with fake sincerity. “What, only I get to see the show you’re putting on?”

“I’ll-I’ll be good,” Keith gasps, spotting someone walking down the street across the road from them. “Please, Officer, I’ll be good.”

“Good?” Lance questions, grinning maliciously. “How about we test that?”

Keith nods quickly, breathing out an, “ _Anything_.”

“I’m going to turn that nice little plug of yours right to the highest intensity,” Lance tells him sadistically, loving how Keith’s expression falls into one of concern. “If you can sit there for a full minute and not make a sound, I’ll take you back to your car and let you go.”

Keith’s eyes flicker from the remote in Lance’s slender fingers to those challenging blue eyes. He nibbles at his lips, glancing at the doors of the police station. “Just a-a minute?”

“And no sound,” Lance repeats, that grin refusing to shift. “Well-?”

“Fine,” Keith bursts, his breath heaving in preparation of what was coming. “I can do it-”

Lance doesn’t even wait for him to finish speaking before holding down the ‘up’ button, watching the moment it hits as Keith bites his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

With the strong vibration Keith bends over double with a quiet gasp, the bound hands at his back curling and uncurling into fists as his entire body trembles. Lance can hear the powerful buzz of the plug from here, and he would almost feel bad for Keith if it wasn’t so entertaining to watch. Despite his recent orgasm, Lance strokes himself out of his trousers as he watches Keith shake and strain, bitten off whimpers hiccupping in his chest as he tries to keep himself contained.

The minute passes far too quickly for Lance’s liking, but as the second hand ticks over on his watch, he turns the cruiser’s signal on and pulls out onto the quiet road. Keith had held up his side of the bargain, so Lance did a U-turn and began the drive back towards Keith’s car.

It took a long moment before Keith realised they were moving, raising his head minutely to confirm this. “I did it,” He cried, struggling to breathe around the stimulation. “Turn it off – turn it _down._ Please, Officer, I-”

“I said I would take you back to your car,” Lance says smugly, waving the remote tauntingly beyond the mesh where Keith couldn’t reach. “Didn’t say anything about the plug.”

Keith practically sobs at Lance’s words, crumpling into the foetal position and twitching around the never-ending vibration. Without an order to keep quiet Keith pants and cries, moaning wantonly as Lance hits a speed bump and the plug jostles against him in the best way.

His breath begins to hitch, his panting groans coming higher and higher as his gut tightens. Keith begins to feel his body seize up, unprepared for the orgasm that’s being forcibly pulled from him-

He doesn’t know if he sobs in relief or anger as suddenly the vibration of the plug disappears, Lance’s sharp eyes watching him in the mirror and his thumb firmly over the ‘off’ switch.

“Ah ah,” He scolds with a shake of his head, Keith panting and trying to clear the fog in his brain. “No making a mess in the back.”

He blinks, trying to come down from the precipice he had almost tumbled off of, before glancing outside and realising they weren’t in town anymore: they must almost be to his car.

Keith pants heavily, the plug a heavy threat in his ass that Lance could activate at any moment. Keith casts a quick look to Lance, focused on the road as he looks out for the layby he pulled Keith over in, and Keith smirks to himself as an idea hits.

Afterall, it was _his_ Valentine’s day too.

Lance pulls over behind Keith’s car, sighing contently and glancing a look in the back where Keith has been watching him silently.

“You’ve been a very good whore,” Lance tells him condescendingly. “Maybe I should _get you off_ with a warning.” Lance chuckles to himself at his own pun, getting out and coming around to open the backseat. “Well, whore, come on. I haven’t got all night.”

He peers down when Keith doesn't emerge to see him huddled at the other side of the backseat, curled up away from Lance with a sharp look in his eye. Lance smirks, his eyes narrowing. “Come on, little slut. Before I change my mind.”

There’s something in Keith’s eye, a silent challenge that Lance doesn’t quiet understand, but the thought of stalking up towards Keith is too good an opportunity to pass up. To crawl into his space and smother him with heavy hands and panting breath-

It happens as Lance blinks, one moment on his knees reaching for Keith’s legs, the next he’s caught in a tangle of limbs and he’s crying out as Keith grabs at him.

He blinks, and suddenly his arms are secured above his head, his own cuffs clamped around his wrists and threaded through the metal mesh to keep him still. His back leans heavily against the back of the front seats, legs folded beneath him uncomfortably and Keith sitting in his lap grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lance asks, pulling against the cuffs to make his point.

“You really think after being a delinquent for most of my teenage years, I can’t pick the lock on a pair of measly handcuffs?” Keith grins, leaning forwards to nose at Lance’s neck, fingers pulling to open his shirt and remove his tie.

“What are-mmph!” Lance’s question is cut off as Keith gags him with his own tie, tying it tight at the back of his neck so he can only complain in muted grunts.

“You’ve been very rude,” Keith tells him, fishing into his pocket for the remote to the vibrator and turning it on to an enjoyable level. “Lording your power over innocent civilians like that. You’ve been very bad.”

Lance is glaring at him intensely, tries to buck him off from his comfortable seat but Keith’s thighs clamp down hard and still him. He grins, running a hand through Lance’s meticulously styled hair to leave it messy, leaning down to nibble and suck at his neck.

“Calling me such awful names,” Keith pouts against his throat, digging his teeth in to make Lance moan before kissing over the bite. “I thought you were a gentleman, _daddy.”_

At the word Keith feels how Lance’s breath hitches, his pupils dilating into bottomless black holes. Keith smirks, fingers undoing the buttons of Lance’s shirt so he sits spread and open for him. Keith focuses his energy on kissing every sliver of skin, biting and sucking marks into tan flesh, licking and tugging on dusky nipples to make Lance breathe out through his nose slow.

Lance tries to squirm beneath him, but Keith grinds his crotch down against his and that’s enough to still him, Lance’s head falling back with a sigh.

“Not very nice, daddy,” Keith tells him, starting up a rhythm as he rubs his cock against Lance’s trousers. “Maybe I need to find someone who can take better care of me.”

Lance growls at the suggestion, arms tensing in their bonds, and Keith grins devilishly.

“Yeah,” He continues, watching that possessive heat in Lance’s eyes pool and take over. “Someone who knows how to treat me right. Who can fuck me better than you ever could.”

That growl in Lance’s throat turns feral, and Keith laughs cruelly at him. “Aw, don’t like that idea, Daddy? But I thought that’s what you wanted, for me to put on a show for others.”

Lance bucks his hips, throwing off Keith’s rhythm and jolting the plug. Keith gasps at the shiver that slips down his spine, grinding down hard next time Lance bucks. “Though, I must admit,” Keith grins, hands gripping Lance’s shoulders as he dry humps against Lance, “I like the look of you in handcuffs. Maybe I could keep you as my cuck, tied down and forced to watch as others give me what you never could.”

Lance bucks and struggles like a man possessed, pulling at the cuffs until Keith’s sure he’s close to breaking the skin. With one hand Keith reaches up to steady him, stop him pulling and causing harm to himself. With the other he undoes the tie and lets it fall from Lance’s mouth, leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

A moment passes, long enough for Lance to stop pulling at the cuffs and his arms to relax, before Lance breaks off the kiss and looks at him intensely. “You are _mine,”_ He growls, Keith having succeeded in triggering his possessive streak. Keith continues his dry humping with exhilaration, loving the animalistic rumble of Lance’s voice.

“Yours, daddy,” Keith gasps, turning the plug up further and making sure to slide his cock up the length of Lance’s.

“Uncuff me,” Lance orders, watching Keith writhe in his lap.

“I’m not sure I want to, though,” Keith smirks, gasping as Lance bucks again.

“Uncuff me,” Lance warns, “Before you earn yourself a worse punishment.”

Keith leans forward salaciously, whispering in Lance’s ear, “And what if that’s exactly what I want?”

As he speaks his hands travel up and he slots the spare key he had swiped from home into the lock of the cuffs. In a moment Lance’s hands are free, enveloping Keith in a bone-crushing embrace.

“Mine,” Lance growls against his lips as their kiss takes Keith’s breath away. Lance moves them so Keith is lying on his back with Lance’s long body smothering him. “All mine, Keith.”

Lance grinds his hips down and Keith nods his head, crying out a loud, “Fuck!”

“You are _my_ filthy slut – no one else’s.”

“Yours,” Keith agrees, his throwing his head back as Lance sucks at his neck, marking him up. “All yours, daddy.”

Keith’s world turns as strong hands flip him, turning him on his front before grabbing at his hips to force him to his knees. He curves his back, ready to finally get fucked, only to cry out as a sharp slap lands against his ass.

Another lands, and Lance grins as he watches the flesh jiggle and redden beneath his slap. “Still have to play the brat, don’t you Keith? I have to work, and you act out because you can’t get what you want?”

Keith wiggles his hips in a silent taunt, swallowing down his next moan as Lance slaps him again, _hard._ “One of these days you’re going to push me over the edge,” Lance tells him, a fondness creeping into his voice.

“And I’ll happily fall with you, daddy,” Keith breathes, groaning into the car seat as Lance’s fingers come to tug at the plug.

There's no teasing this time around: now Lance decisively pulls the plug out and casts it to the side to land on the floor with a heavy thunk, gripping Keith’s ass cheeks and stretching them so he can watch his hole pathetically clench around nothing.

Keith wriggles impatiently in his grip, “Lance-”

Lance spits, covering that hole and watching as it slowly drips down.

“You’re soaked, baby,” Lance says a little breathlessly, slipping two fingers in easily and feeling how loose Keith truly is.

“All prepped, f-for you, daddy,” Keith groans, his hips pressing back against those fingers. But they weren’t enough, he needed more-

A third finger is added like it’s nothing, Keith’s hole opening up easily for him as Lance’s fingers come out slick with lube.

“You did a great job, baby,” Lance breathes, fucking his cock into his own hand to get it nice and slick.

“Please, daddy-”

“Shhh,” Lance consoles, stroking a hand down his back, the head of his cock pressing against the loose ring of muscle. “I’ve got you, baby. Just relax, I’ve got you.”

Keith mewls sweetly, his gasps breathy as Lance begins to push forwards, meeting no resistance as he slides into Keith’s hole easily. He sits fully sheathed, his hips flush with Keith’s ass, and gives a couple of testing thrusts to see just how loose Keith truly is.

But with that movement Keith can’t wait any longer. He begins to move, fucking himself on Lance’s cock and crying out a filthy moan. Lance’s hands come to grip his hips and still him, fingers tight enough to bruise, as Lance gets with the program and begins to pound into Keith with vigour.

Keith’s mouth drops open and he _wails,_ body seizing up tight around Lance’s cock as he’s filled again and again. A hand comes down to tangle in his hair – his _mullet,_ as Lance would call it – and he’s tugged up roughly, his back pressed flush with Lance’s chest.

Lance’s hand grips his jaw and turns him to kiss him, hips still thrusting without so much as a stutter, drawing his cock out almost to the head each time before pressing it back in with pounding force. Keith moans into Lance’s mouth, reduced down to grunting cries as Lance literally fucks the sense out of him. His brain is a glorious, light haze, his skin sparking with electricity wherever Lance touches him, that cock pressing in so deep to leave him so deliciously full.

He loses it when Lance reaches a hand down to grab the base of his cock and stroke up in a firm grasp. Lips locked, a hand on his cock and Lance pounding his ass, Keith’s eyes roll back and he screams as he cums, shooting white across the backseats of the cruiser while Lance fucks him through it, the overstimulation flashing bright as fireworks burst behind his closed eyes.

He’s breathes heavy for a solid two minutes before he comes back to himself, Lance kissing and sucking at his neck, his hands touching him wherever they can reach, stroking across his skin.

“Good boy, so good,” Lance praises in his ear, combing tangles from his mused hair. “So good for me, so perfect-”

“Did you finish?” Keith asks breathlessly, moving his hips and realising Lance’s cock still sits firmly seated within him.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Lance kisses at his neck, holding him close and keeping him warm.

Keith pushes Lance to sit, turning their position so he kneels over Lance’s lap before sinking back down onto Lance’s cock. Keith shudders and moans as his body begs for a break, that cock splitting him open and somehow reaching even deeper than before.

“Fuck, Keith-” Lance groans, refusing to allow himself to buck up into Keith’s heat. “It’s okay-”

“I want your cum in me,” Keith demands, beginning to move as he ignores the sparking pleasure-pain of overstimulation. “Now.”

Lance chuckles at the order, a quick, “Yes sir,” Muttered between his bitten lips as Keith fucks himself in his lap.

Keith’s thighs are burning and he can’t quite catch his breath, but he’s a man obsessed now. He can’t be sated until he feels Lance’s come filling him, claiming him, leaving him filthy and owned. He pushes hard, watching how Lance’s face tightens as he draws close, tanned hands creeping up his back to pull him forwards.

Lance brings Keith to him in a bruising kiss, his hips jackhammering a few times before his orgasm hits. Despite having already cum once tonight, this one hits him like a freight train. It feels as though his soul is sucked out of his body by Keith’s lips as he moans, his cock twitching as it milks itself deep inside Keith’s hole.

Lance collapses back into the chair, pulling Keith down with him to hold him against his chest. The pair just breathe heavily for a few minutes, content to enjoy the silence and the feeling of being with one another.

“You know,” Lance’s voice is rasped, wrecked, “I should really write you up for that speeding violation.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith rolls his eyes, kissing lightly at the base of Lance’s throat. “I’d just report you for sexual harassment.”

“Hey,” Lance’s brows knit together, “That’s entrapment.”

“Not my fault you fell for it.” Keith grins against his skin, nipping him playfully with his teeth.

Lance shifts slightly, bringing Keith in close so his cheek rests against Lance’s chest and he can hear his heart beating.

“Keith,” Lance grins childishly, resting his chin atop his boyfriends dark hair. “Will you be my valentine?”

Keith _groans,_ his skin practically goose-pimpling at the cheesiness by which Lance said that. “Nope,” He says, popping the ‘p’.

“Aw, come on,” Lance whines.

“No way,” Keith shakes his head, rubbing his scratchy jaw against Lance’s chest. “Sorry, I’m an atheist, I don’t believe in flying babies with bows and arrows.”

“Saint Valentine was a real guy,” Lance pouts, shaking the boy in his arms. “So you _have_ to believe in Valentine’s day. I don’t make the rules.”

“Eurgh!” Keith groans, trying to scramble away but remaining trapped in Lance’s arms. “You’re crushing me!” He complains as Lance squeezes tighter, refusing to allow his escape.

“Be my Valentine, Keith,” Lance asks him with that devilish grin.

“No-”

“Go on-”

“No way in hell-”

“ _Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeeeee_ -!”

“Fine!” Keith bursts, unable to take Lance’s begging anymore. “Fine, fine, I’ll be your stupid Valentine!”

“Aw shucks,” Lance grins, smooshing Keith’s face to his chest. “How romantic – my dear boyfriend wants to be my Valentine!”

“I most certainly do not-”

“You _like_ me!”

“Lance-”

“You **_like_** _like_ me!”

“Please stop-”

“You like like _like_ m-”

Lance’s words cut off in a muffled garble as Keith firmly covers his mouth with his hand. Lance looks up at him with eyes bright with laughter, and Keith sighs at just how weak he is for this idiot.

“If I ask you to be my- my Valentine,” Keith says slowly, setting out the conditions of the deal, “Do you _promise_ to stop being so insufferable?”

Lance nods enthusiastically behind his hand, Keith bouncing in his lap from his sheer excitement.

“ _Fine,”_ Keith huffs, feeling utterly ridiculous, “Lance, will you be-”

Keith yelps as Lance’s wet tongue laves out across his palm. He draws his hand back as though burned, utterly disgusted as he wipes it off on the nearest available seat. “Lance-”

“I will!” Lance shouts gleefully, ignoring the look of irritation on Keith’s face. “I will be your valentine, Keith!”

“Great,” Keith says dryly. “Now, can we stop-”

His words are lost as Lance surges forwards and kisses the breath from his lungs, causing the world around the two of them to melt away into an abstract painting where the only clarity to be seen is where the two of them lie together in each other’s arms.

Despite himself, Keith could almost admit how much he had enjoyed his first Valentine’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, sorry if it's a bit rusty!  
> Life has been pretty wild the past few months (in a good way) but I am slowly getting some writing down.  
> Working on another part to this particular series (it'll mainly be angst/fluff, but there'll be some good smut in there somewhere) as well as a non-explicit one-shot that's turning out to be longer than I initially expected.  
> Anyway, I'm going to go.  
> If you enjoyed this, give me a kudos <3 if you want more, or simply want to tell me what you enjoyed, drop me a wee comment, and I'll see you guys next time! xx


End file.
